Patricia Halliwell Trudeau
Peter Allen Halliwell is the frist born child of Prue and the oldest of the nex generation. Penny was not happy when she met him but was please with his middle name due the fact he was the frist male born in the warren line. He was born Peter Allen Hallwell. Penny forbid Prue to use Roger's last name for the baby. Is the 2nd most powerful witch in the family only second to Melinda, his younger cousin and his baby half brother Phillip. Was born on June 6, 1997. He was born 3 weeks early. Penny bind his powers a week after he was born and got his powers back at 1 years old the same day the charmed ones was reborn. He was 9 months old when his great grams Penny die. He is little jealous of his younger half brother Phillip. Have a good relationship with both her mother Prue and his step dad Andy but hates his father Roger and is cloest to his aunt Piper. Takes after his own mother Prue is always saying "you are just like me sweetie". Has a strong hate for the Elders for what they did to his aunt Piper frist he told his mom Prue "The elders are the real evil mommy not warlocks and demons". Prue tell things him about Phoebe who die when Peter was 3 years old. He grow up believing Andy was his dad. He was 7 when Prue told him that Andy was not his real dad. When he was hated his mother and step father and uncle and aunt disguise and refuse to talk to them after Victor told Piper that Melinda dosn't know it her Peter told Piper that why he hates disguises cause him, Phil, Patty, Melinda and Rachel can't tell it them. He meet his real father when he was at his 10th brithday. He told Roger "Andy is there for me and you know what he more of a father to me than you are, dad and I call him dad" . He is scared of Shax becuse he saw Shax hurt his aunt and his mother. He have a younger half brother Phillip and yonger half sister Patricia from his mom. His middle name is after Prue's grandpa Allen Halliwell. Prue love him more than anything. Meet his grandma Patty at his aunt Piper's wedding. Phoebe taught a 1 year old Peter the " Woogyman spell" just in case it escape while he grown ups so he can use it she told Prue and Piper "Just in case were not there". When the charmed ones travel to the years 2009 Piper and Prue meat a 12 years old boy name "Peter Allen". Piper figure that Peter was Prue's son when he use the power of Telekinesis on the gaurds chasing him when she ask him if he was her nephew he hush her and said "Aunt Piper, yes it me Peter Allen Halliwell" that made Piper to hug him. When Prue saw that Piper was hugging Peter Allen, Peter walked up to her and about to said "mom" but she told don't as she knew by getting a good look at that he was her son she hug him and kiss him on his cheeck. He was later capture by Nathaniel Pratt and was bruned at the sake right after his aunt Phoebe. When Piper and Prue was about to leave they trun around and they saw Peter about to be burn that make Piper yell "Pete!" and Prue who ran to him, with tears in her eyes said "My Baby!". He was baby sat by dan. He call astral Prue "Astral Mommy" He had a boy fairy friend name "Drake" when he was 3 years old whom he lost to a troll. He is scared of losing his mother and Barbs show him a demon killing Prue. Powers Astral Projection Potion making Scrying Spell Casting Telekinesis Telepathy his nicknames are Buddy by Andy his step father and Prue his mother Petey by Dan's nice Jenny and his mom Prue Pete by His sister and His brother and all his Cousins and best friend Zack and his aunts and His fariy friend Drake Sweetheart, Pumpkin, Sweetie, Honey, Baby Boy, Little Man or Baby by Prue his mother Big guy by his birth father Roger Kiddo by Dan until Dan move Belssed Boy by Melinda Warren 316493 100289243417569 866301052 n.jpg|Peter as a newborn PruewithChild.png|Peter age 1 year old with his mother Prue ImagesCAOEK9M9.jpg|Peter age 2 years old Porsg01gf41azzo.jpg|Peter age 4 years old ImagesCAZMZBBS.jpg|Peter age 5 years old peter 7.png|Peter age 7 years old Images.jpg|Peter age 12 years old Peter.jpg|Peter age 32 years old in the good future ImagesCAV5ME0D.jpg|Peter's Grave in the dark future his age is unknown Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches